conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2012
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *Skandinavia's Skadinavisk Nasjonal Motorvei is completed on January 2nd. Skandinavia now plans to use the soon to be constructed Trans-Atlantic Tunnel Highway as the continuation of the SNM-2 all the way to Nuuk. *The Yemeni Civil War ends after over three months of fighting. *Union of Everett deploys military into Alaskan town of Cordova following severe winter blizzards which have left snow drifts more than 18 feet in height, causing roofs to collapse. Rescue and clean up operations commense. 1 *The Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel, part of the Caribbean International Highway project officially completes CIH-1 (Route I-95U) tunnel, stretching from Florida to Haiti. The route will open to the public by summer 2012. CIH-7 (Route I-932U) stretching from the I-95U junction to Cancun, Yucatan is scheduled to complete the tunnel by June. *A joint team of hackers officially meet in 4chanistan to discuss plans for a global "censorshipless" internet system, run by hackers to protect net neutrality from legislation in a variety of countries that do or attempt to enact laws which censor, restrict or blacklist internet sites and services from citizens. 1 **Skandinavia supports the movement entirely, and even promises funding for the program if it can be planned in an organized fashion. *The Europan cruise ship Costa Concordia ran aground and capsized off the coast of Tuscany (at least five fatalities were reported). The coast guard was quickly sent to rescue the survivors. *Skandinavia's government subsidizes segments of Scandinavian Arline Systems after a bankrupcy scare with the flagship airline. *One of the largest internet-wide hacker assaults against dozens of websites is launched by Anonymous organizations and allies from multiple countries, and 4chanistan is announced. Government websites and media corporations suffer heavy downtime and server damage in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload.com. Websites including FBI.gov.ev and other law enforcement sites in France, the United Kingdom as well as web servers for the MPAA, RIAA and other anti-piracy media conglomerates are blanked out or are inaccessible. **The Skandinavia supports the movements of Anonymous, stating that "International governments have no right to interfere with the Internet." This is despite the similar attack on the SONII website. **President Spencer in her weekly radio show comments on the Anonymous assault against dozens of major websites in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload, commented, "I lol'd but ya'll are candy-asses for killing Everett's FBI.gov and DOJ.gov." The Federal Bureau of Investigation in the Union of Everett reported that the attacks against the Department of Justice and FBI civilian band websites have had no damaging effects to military band servers, systems and flow of intelligence. Despite the President's statements she would pardon Anonymous members arrested in the coming weeks by federal agents, the Department of Justice stated it would go ahead in tracking down and submitting warrants for the arrest of those responsible for the attacks against the Everetti DOJ and FBI civilian band websites. *4chanistan and Anonymous release a new YouTube based warning to the world regarding ACTA and threatens further retaliation against global attempts to regulate the internet and destroy freedom. The European Union main website has been reported sporadically on and offline. Anonymous claims responsibility. **President Spencer announces her support for Anonymous noting, "Two years ago me and my administration refused to sign the ACTA treaty currently being secretly negotiated by the European Union and other western powers. I continue to stand by my original stance against this treaty and support all those who oppose it." *Anonymous and 4chanistan launch a full scale internet assault against the Polish government, warning Poland not to sign the ACTA treaty. A large portion of Polish government websites are reported offline and inaccessible and the Prime Minister's website is left online, with a message in Polish stating, "Knowledge is free. Expect Us." *Poland and the European Union sign the ACTA treaty, resulting in worldwide anti-ACTA protests. *Europa launches the Habitas 12 mission, sending new base modules to Mars in preparation of Habitas 13. *Skandinavia's government releases a statement bashing the signing of ACTA by the European Union. The speech pushes Skandinavia and the EU further apart, and Euroskepticism grows in the population by a large amount. *Internet domains serving the European Union's governing body are attacked by multiple denial of service attacks early on the morning of the 27th. Several government websites serving France, Germany, and Poland are also hit by a large number of the attacks. The government of Skandinavia has announced full support of the attacks. **Twelve minutes after the attacks a total of €66,666,666,666,666 is drained directly from the accounts of Germany, Ireland, Poland and France into 666 different accounts, the FINMA reports. The accounts the money was drained from were entirely digital, and the owner of the 666 accounts cannot be disclosed by the Swiss agency. **The Union of Everett's Stock Market Security Lock is activated and all trading and exchanging is halted to prevent a stock market collapse. A Code RED Alert 2 is declared. **4chanistan releases a statement that it is not responsible for the attack on the EU's treasuries and cannot confirm whether rogue Anonymous splinter groups are responsible or not. **Europan Finance Minister Roberto Donadoni releases a statement to the 666 attackers that instead of stealing others' money for their own gain, they should be attempting instead to help the world's needy. He also issues a stern statement that no such action would be tolerated in Europa. **Various Europan NGOs and groups start the Fundazione 1% (the 1 percent fund), to get the world's richest percent to donate 1% of their funds to charitable and humanitarian causes, to improve the global standard of living. President Lamborghini has pledged his support through his Facebook account and is expected to make a speech next week. **The East Asian Monetary Bureau reduces its holdings in the European Financial Stability Facility by 60%. *France, Poland and Germany's treasury statements are leaked onto the internet via reddit. Showing that all three are in massive debt following the attacks on European banking. The European Union begins to lose immense stability at a large pace. *NASA launches an anti-space debris missile to intercept and destroy a near Earth asteroid which furthers the Union of Everett's Space Debris Threat Program on defending the planet from incoming space junk. The asteroid was expected to pass within 36,000 miles of Earth. 1 *Europa will be launching an ASAT missile on February 1 to destroy a faulty and aging communications satellite *Following the suspension of the Euro in the East Asian Federation, sell-offs triggered by scares drive the price of the Euro down on global markets, diminishing its value. *A major banking institution in Switzerland is raided by unknown armed assailants who steal data on the 666 accounts responsible for holding Europe's stolen treasuries. The same 666 accounts are reported by Swiss authorities following the raid, suffer from corrupted servers due to malicious computer software installed into the bank's systems, making transferring funds from those 666 accounts impossible. In addition, nearly 150 data drives, hard drives and other hardware were stolen in the raid. February *European treasuries are attacked a third time directly, and funds are transferred to various accounts in Skandinavia. Skandinavia's CBA will not release the holders of the accounts to the public. A total of €100,000,000,000 is stolen in from every Eurozone country's treasury balance, sinking the value of the Euro to 0.00003 to 1 USD. *Trading in European stocks and bonds is temporarily halted across the East Asian Federation to prevent a market crash. *Skandinavia stops market trading in the OMX with the Euro for obvious reasons. *The Union of Everett plans to reopen stock market trading at NYSE, CHX and TSX exchanges as of February 1st after having chosen to halt all European stock trading instead of globally. Union of Everett CTTF disable access to internet networks from within most European countries to Everetti networks to prevent attacks from spreading into Union of Everett networks. *Skandinavia closes its borders to any people from the Eurozone countries trying to enter Skandinavisk territory. *The Skandinavisk Forsvaret is alerted to move towards the border immedeatly to prevent entrance of Eurozoners into Skandinavia. *Skandinavia announces it apologizes to people trying to leave the Eurozone, but it will not let them in for reasons of welfare payments. *Skandinavia leaves a small pockets of troops at closed border crossings. *European internet shuts down following an outbreak of a virus, targeting and crippling banking systems. Nations such as Switzerland are targeted, shutting down the entire internet grid in the country. Attempts to access the internet result in the display of a dancing cat, the numbers "404" and "I want to be the little girl". *Skandinavia activates its secure internet defense protocol, blocking foreign internet from accessing Skandinavisk domains. *Europa's government proposes to halp out thevarious European nations in crisis. *A brand new Da Vinci-Class carrier set sail towards Santo Domingo as part of a series of tests. *The mootykins raeper attack ceases. *$3 trillion Euros of stolen EU money is released into the accounts of EU nations such as France and Germany. The Union of Everett Department of Defense states further releases of the stolen money from the hacker's 666 accounts will continue over the next few days as proper banking security is set up with a variant of Everetti GlyphiX encoding technology for European nations. Along with this announcement, the Everetti DoD releases a report on the Swiss bank raid stating Union special forces teams were responsible in the liberation of EU property. Everetti CTTF states it is currently maintaining a total cyber lockdown of the Swiss bank company responsible for holding the 666 accounts and allowing the offenses to take place and for housing, aiding and abetting the offenses and stolen property. **President Spencer states a joint cooperation between the Union of Everett, Europa and 4chanistan Anonymous hackers is working to coordinate secure internet systems in Europe to prevent future attacks. A blog on the 4chanistan government blog states Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb's Virus Destroyer 2.7 is being utilized to trace and hunt for the offenders responsible for the attack and has been used to destroy the malware used to drain EU bank accounts. **An anonymous fund of k''100,000,000,000 is placed within Ireland's treasury, and Skandinavisk officials are sent to try and talk the Celtic nation out of the European Union. *Union of Everett Department of Commerce places a halt on Facebook's IPO status to enter the stock market following reports Facebook will be selling users' personal data and information to third parties in violation of federal laws that protect internet users from spam and violations of privacy and protection of identity. 1 *The Army is deployed to assist people in northern and eastern Europa following a major snowstorm that has affected much of Europe. *On another note, the government of Europa has agreed to "assist France financially and economically" (ie. bail them out) in order to prevent the their financial difficulties from spilling over and causing even more instability. *$15 trillion Euros are released by the Union of Everett DoD into the accounts of several European nations victimized during the hack attacks on their treasuries last month. A representative of the State Department stated the remaining funds will be released by Monday after the last of cyber security work and updates are completed in European networks. Computer tech developers have released an update and patch for Euorpean networks using a variant of Union of Everett GlyphiX language called EuriX which will ensure the total security of European military and economic networks from future attacks. *After nearly two weeks of global protest, cyber attacks and international condemnation, Poland's Prime Minister halts the country's ratification of the EU's ACTA agreement. The Minister's move to not allow ratification, threatens the ability of the European Union to enact ACTA across Europe as ratification must be unanimous within all of the EU. **President Lamborghini on Europe congratulates Poland on not ratifying ACTA and has stated that Europa will not support it, much to the chagring of the music and record industry. *After days of negotiations, Ireland is influenced to leave the European Union and the Eurozone, and joins the upcoming council in Stockholm with several other non-EU European nations. The nation will use the British pound until a proper currency can be established. *4chanistan launches a full cyber attack against Egypt with the Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb following the report a member of Anonymous was killed by Egyptian military while protesting against the military regime. Egyptian anti-air defense, radar and communications suffer failures. **Anonymous videos are released on YouTube, stating warnings against several world governments for "offenses against humanity" including Greece and Egypt, who in the passed year, have waged a war against protesters and dissent. **Union of Everett officials condemn Egypt for continuing to violently crack down on protesters. *The Union of Everett DoD releases the remaining treasuries of Euros into European accounts after having successfully updated EuriX security encoding and software in government and economic networks. *Yemen and the United Emirates begin "showing teeth" after an apparent Yemeni military incursion into the UE resulted in the deaths of 3 civilians and one border guard. *Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal releases a statement in regards to the bizarre global "booming trumpets" incidents, stating a full investigation is under way. Reports of loud booming, sometimes comparable with trumpets, has been reported in locations globally since January 11th. Investigators said the noises are most likely a well organized prank. *For the first time since the official introduction of the new Federal Alert Status color-coded warning system in the Union of Everett, a Code PURPLE, Alert 1 has been declared by the Department of the Paranormal with authorization from the President, following a meeting between several federal agencies and military branches. This comes following nearly three weeks of bizarre global sounds from the sky and atmosphere, many across the globe are comparing with 2012 Mayan doomsday conspiracy, Armageddon Christian Rapture and government military conspiracies including the HAARP project. 1 *Massive protests rage on in Skandinavia, and they spread to Ireland, Britian and France. Skandinavia's economy soon takes effect from these protests, as close to no one is working in the country. *Valentines Day 2012 arrives with a special speech by Union of Everett President Kaitlyn Spencer. After speaking about calling for an end to global violence and the crisis in the Middle East and Europe for at least one day and also speaking about the rights of people to choose who they want to love including LGBT people and gay marriage as well as women in the Middle East, who are often forced into marriages, the President made a shocking announcement that she had been in a relationship with Skandinavisk Princess, Anne Bernise Eriksson I, and continues to maintain their lesbian relationship. **The Skandinavisk Royal Hereditary Association establishes President Spencer's official title as ''Her Lady Kaitlyn, Consort of Anne. The couple has support from the Hus Eriksson, who will allow Kaitlyn to enter the family as the wife of another female royal should they marry. *Reports from Sydney, Australia that a metorite shot across the sky, landing in the Northern Territory. The crash of the object could be herd in Peth and Sydney. **A group of Scientists from the Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation enter Uluru with Radioactive suites. Cornelieus Shultz is one of the few to enter the site. **Communications with the CSIRO Scientists are lost, reports of screeching and, reports such as intense brain hemorrhage, and ending in suicidal actions, such as trowing one self off Uluru. Cornelieus, returns back out of the 10-mile radius of Uluru explaining of the encouter with a golden, spiral marker. Seeing his comrades kill themselves, he warns of the dangers of entering Uluru. Corneliues claims that when seeing the Marker, he had a second thought proccess, or was being talked to by the item, or some other type of being. When being asked; "What does the stone look like?" Cornelieus responded in the strecher with crossing his fingers , as. Australian Military service men are sent into Uluru, none return. The CSIRO stops all teams from entering Uluru, waiting for Professor Shultz to return from the hospital. **Union of Everett specialists with the Department of the Paranormal and NASA scientists would like to join in the investigation of the occurrences. ***Austalian Ministers of the CSIRO allows acces the Union of Everett and BoSS, under the restriction of allowing men to close to Uluru. The CSIRO has responded to the release of the monolog of the incident, massive amounts of deletion of videos and shutting down of websites have accured. **Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal flights deploy from Wright-Patterson AFB and Fort Kentucky AFB in Everett to Sydney, Australia, carrying mobile command center vehicles, UAV drones, bio-hazard vehicles and other field research vehicles and HADv4 R (rescue) droids among a team of 45 scientists from NASA and the PCI and a special forces team from the Department of Defense of 25 soldiers. ***Union of Everett Zeta Squadron air support are the first on the scene, acquiring aerial photographs and scientific measurements of the crash site region. **Cornelius Shultz, returns back to the top of Uluru due to the delay from the Union of Everett's refusal to allow the man already jokingly being called a 'Prophet' around the camp, to enter the site again. He will remain on the top of the mount untill he see's fit to return back to base. *The Stockholm Economic Council is held between several European nations. *More people in Australia, mostly of Non-religous, Animalist, or Atheist backgrounds being convering to the Scarletarain Cult. Reports are that its the fastest growing religion on the Australian continent. March *At least 14 dead in the Union of Everett state of Indiana after devastating tornadoes ripped into the southern counties. Multiple people are unaccounted for in Henryville after a tornado ripped through the southern Indiana town just off Interstate 65. Over 30 people have been reported dead all across the Union of Everett. 1 **Further tornado storms strike into Alabama and Tennessee and as far east as North Carolina. *Union of Everett declares a state of war with the Lord's Resistance Army in Uganda, beginning Operation: Child Shield, intending to provide economic, training and arms supply aid to current combatants against the LRA including the Ugandan Army, the DR Congo Army and current United Nations aid groups and peacekeeping forces in the region part of MONUC. **PAFF declares support for the invasion, and applauds the invading countries on their action. *NASA announces a mission in the first of a series of future missions to physically intercept near-Earth objects with spacecraft. Expedition Shuttle Solaris is planned to launch a manned mission to intercept 2012 DA14, an asteroid nearly 150 feet in diameter, that is predicted to pass within 12,000 miles of Earth in February 2013. *The Union of Everett condemns Pakistan for its recent advertising for an internet security company to develop a massive internet censor system for Pakistan's internet systems to censor "50 million" websites and content from citizens including free speech, press and dissent/anti-government protest and things "blasphemous" to Islam. President Spencer is noted again using her notorious comments, against Pakistan's government, "You're stupid and an embarrassment to humanity." 1 *The United Commonwealth of Australia begins Operation: Golden Soil, with the Northern fleet being deployed to surround the Yarphese Australia, and deployment of the Eastern and Western fleets to battle stations. *Prime Minister Lamborghini of Europa is shot in an attempted assassination in Sarajevo. He is badly injured but is likely to survive. *Prinsesse Anne Bernise Eriksson has been reported as missing in New York City. The details of the event is unclear, and many suspect kidnapping. **President Spencer orders a joint federal task force on investigating and locating Princess Anne. The FBI, UECU, NYPD, New York State Police, Department of Homeland Security and Militant Forces Secret Service Presidential Guard are part of this joint task force. **SONII agents and Imperial Guardspersons are sent to the Union of Everett to assist the Task Force. *A group of people calling themselves the Christian Front of the Western World release a video of a bound Prinsesse Anne being flogged in an unknown location. They announce that she will not be released until "God reigns over all nations of Europe and America." **Skandinavia's government announces the CFWW as a terrorist organization, attacking innocents for their support. Skandinavia declares a Royal State of Emergency, and sends another large amount of support over to the Union of Everett. A payment will of k''25 billion will be rewarded to Everett if they can retrieve the Prinsesse within three months. Lowering by ''k''5 billion for each month after that until reaching ''k''5 billion. **The Cyber Terrorism Task Force traces internet IPs used to post the video demands. Four locations are raided by Militant Forces agents during the night. Twelve people are detained by the military. *The Australian Congress has noted ABC News that a Congressional Vote will be held on of the matter of keeping same-sex marriage. The Australian Broadcasting Corporation has stated that the predicted outcome for keeping same-sex marriage is almost zero, with most McCeanly Republicans dieing out of the party, the Australian Republican Party will turn anti-gay marriage, and will vote with the Nationalists, out voting the Labour Party. **Cascadian Prime Minister Nathan Flech condemns the Australian Congress on supporting a "massive step backwards for LGBT Rights." *As a result of current events in the Union of Everett concerning the kidnapping of Princess Anne Erikkson I, President Spencer announced a temporary leave with Secretary of Defense Jason M. Harris taking role of President of the Union of Everett until further notice. When speaking at the press conference, a representative of the Department of Defense declined to answer what President Spencer will be doing and for how long this temporary leave will be. *Al Qaeda trained Islamic terrorist wages a 30 hour long killing spree shooting throughout Toulouse, France, killing 3 Jewish children, a Rabbi and 3 French paratroopers before being killed in a police raid on the suspect's apartment. *The passage of the Disarmament Act of 2012 of Skandinavia officially retires the countries fusion weapons programme. All fusion warheads are to be destroyed by early 2013. *An SAS airplane in Sydney cancels its flight to Singapore, and is rechartered to be filled with Australian LGBT citizens and flown to Stockholm with a stopover in Tel Aviv. SAS CEO Rikard Gustafson comments on the action as "Right and just", as the Australian Congress has decided to de-liberalize its own government. **Australian Prime Minster Mitch Daniels, in a heated election against Matthew Hill, said in response at Cook Hall in Commonwealth City, "Good riddance!". Matthew, in response which was more emphatic in the evacuation of Australian citizens, "I hope they won't have to wait too long to return home, after the elections, they'll been in good hands. But anyway, we'll happily take some opposed groups in Scandinavia and Everett, give us all your Christians!" **Several American political analysts and commentators state that Australia is quickly becoming a Nazi Germany-hybrid. LGBT rights groups call on the Australian government to respect the rights of all. *Australian Elections of March 2012 has ended, and counting of the votes has begun in the morning and at 9:00 AM Eastern Australian Time, will all ballets be accounted for. With the swearing in of the next Prime Minister and Congress at 4:30 AM, and first Congressional Meeting at 6:30. **Western Australian Senator, Matthew Hill is elected Prime Minister of the United Commonwealth of Australia, with an 6,456,356 votes, and Mitch Daniels with 4,556,453 votes. Australian's Labour Party has gained the Lower and Upper houses, and meet today at 4:30. *Prinsesse Anne Bernise Eriksson I is spotted traveling north from Jacksonville in a white van. Reports are unclear on what type of van she is being transported in, but a Jesus sticker on the end bumper signifies the van as affiliated with the CFWW terrorist group. **Georgia state police and FBI release highway surveillance photos nationally of the van, identified as a white Dodge with license plate Florida 6J9-JJY. *Doomsday cultism is reported on the rise globally. The most notable is a French cult of 20,000 Mayan doomsday believers who have gathered at Pic de Bugarach in France. In the Union of Everett, similar groups have been noted by the Department of Homeland Security and NAF agencies. Counter terrorism alerts are released among NATO and PAFF by Everetti intelligence regarding 2012 Mayan doomsday cultism. 1 *Australian Prime Minister, Matthew Hill has succesfully passed the United Commonwealth Act of 2012, in re-constructing the government to a pre-McCeanly era, with a new moto of 'God Defend Australia' in respect to New Zealand, and re-placed the Queen of the United Kingdom to head of state. April *A video is released of Prinsesse Anne being partially drowned in a large container of water in an unknown location. She is then tied to a pole and beaten while a member of the CFWW recites verses of the Bible against women and women's rights. A small glimpse of the skyline outside the location reveals structures similar to that of Atlanta, Georgia. **Angered at the situation, Prime Minster of Australia, Matthew declared that "...this is all just a war against Christianity, and that what these groups call them to be, are not Christian. What Bible are they using, Jesus said not to cast the first stone, and all men should forgive each other! We need to find this women, secure her, and bring her home. This entire situation feels wrong, as if its being setup by some government or orgnisation out to get religion and to smack it around to make it look wrong, possibly even just a few leaders are doing this! Stay strong, don't fall into these lies! What do you think the Australian Republican government did with sending in that paid Muslim to kill their beloved President, its all a cover up! Religion is not the fault of the world, nor is God to blame, its mankind!" Afterwards, the Prime Minister returned to the largest display of military in Oceania. *NASA Expedition class shuttle ''Solaris intercepts near Earth asteroid 2012-DA14. The 150 foot diameter asteroid was intercepted by Solaris, samples were taken via a remote drill and the asteroid was swung into a path in which it will burn up in the Sun by early to mid May. *Today in Sydney, the largest Military parade was preformed in the Southern Hemisphere, with Prime Minister Matthew Hill and the Queen of the United Kingdom present. It was displayed as a return of the Labour Party, and the return of the Monarchy, one major modification to the parade was the stance, instead of the British standard, they used the Prussian Goose-Step, and with several Russian, Prussian, and British marching songs. *The Government of Europa expresses its concern over the princess' kidnapping and President Lamborghini said, from his hospital bed that "a few rotten individuals are tarnishing the reputations of religions worldwide, and this must be stopped". *Cascadia requests a military contractor for a naval program to update the Cascadian Navy to newer technologies. **A speaker of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA said they have the technical means and ambition to become an international leader in the design, manufacture and maintenance of military ships. The spokesman said the company currently has sufficient financial backing to acquire the necessary infrastructure in Cascadia and opt to the current contract to update the Cascadian Navy. The spokesman has announced a hearing with the board of directors for the coming days, which according to unofficial sources could announce the agreement to acquire the Victoria based company Seaspan Shipyard. If confirmed, this acquisition would put in Euskalduna hands one of the largest shipbuilding infrastructure in the west coast of North America. ***The Ministry of Defense of Cascadia states that it is interested in securing a contract with EOSA if a detailed explanation of what they can accomplish in improving the Navy of Cascadia within the next five years and a second explanation of the next fifteen years is released to the MoD and approved. *Kawasaki Shipbuilding announces its intent to enter a bid for Cascadian Navy modernization. *Europan company ADRIA Systems would be interested in developing the armaments, projectiles and defense systems for Cascadia. *Lehendakari Arantxa Mendizabal, whose deep Catholic beliefs are well known, has also participated in official acts on the occasion of Easter Sunday were held in Rome and took the opportunity to ask the leaders attending a firm commitment to defend the fundamental values of Western Christian civilization. **Skandinavia's Prins Otto II has attended the service, with his other family members busy at the moment. A notable action of the prince was to not fully participate in the Roman Catholic activities due to his Protestant standing. *In an interview published yesterday in a national newspaper, president of Deutsche Demokratische Republik Wilhelm Sammer has spoken publicly for the first time about the kidnapping of Princess Anne. He regretted deeply the suffering of the family and offered to the skandinavian King all the assistance necessary to rescue his sister. However he has not missed the opportunity to criticize (in his words)"the absolute moral decadence prevailing in Everett", whose citizens consent to be governed by a teenager that has proven to be more concerned with her bed affairs than the problems of her people. **Mathias thanks the German president and gracefully refused the assistance, stating it is not necessary. *A march has formed in front of the Christiansborg Building protesting violence in the name of Christianity. The leaders of the march have stated that they are protesting the actions of the Christian Front in Everett. The group continues to grow, and rumours report Prins Otto as being a member of it. **Christians, form outside of Australian Embassy to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, recites prayer, singing songs and several chants against the 'so called' Christian terrorist group, several banners said, "Free Her", "God Save Our Princesse", the Catholic and Anglican churches held a combined Mass at the event. Prime Minister Matthew Hill, declared after a roars of cheers, "Why, why hunt down those of good faith? Christian, Muslim, Hindu? We need to find the apples that ruin the batch, but not kick the stand to allow them all to roll and fall upon the ground. Religion did not crash into those buildings durning 9/11, nor did it capture this girl. Its man, people did this! I think the men behind this are that of which we do not secpect, love is a harsh thing. God Defend Australia, and God Save the Queen!" *An audio recording message from President Spencer of the Union of Everett is released via the Department of State concerning recent events in the news regarding criticism and the events of the kidnapping. Several clips from the message included responses to some international criticism, "Moral decadance... coming from some +++hole who runs a Communist country... a teenager he calls me... I've done more for the American people in seven years than every dip++++ scumbag so-called fairly elected corporate puppet for the past 200-some years our so-called free Democratic America has ever done for anyone. Define morality in today's world. People who claim to be moral cried out when slavery was abolished. Moral people cried out when the women protested in the streets for the right to vote. Moral people cried out when African Americans demanded equality. Moral people still cry out today and call people like myself sick and condemn us to death." "It is also beyond enraging, to me, and to the heroes I've been working with for the past month, and to our nation's bravest and finest law enforcers, who have been working day and night, to locate and rescue an innocent woman from such inhuman and sick abuse under the guise of Christianity, and all you idiots try to imply I'm behind some twisted conspiracy. Hordes of ignorant countries and ignorant leaders act like religion is being persecuted in this nation... because I have defined separation of church and state, because I have made SURE that women and children are protected from some of the most heinous religious practices that result in death, injury and traumas in countries around the world, countries run under fanatic religious national governments. We tried theocratic states hundreds of years ago... I guess everyone forgot what happened back then." **A number of moderates and conservatives throughout Everett are outraged by some statements and claim that President Spencer is politically incorrect. ***Members of Anonymous note that political correctness is a form of justifying corruption, evils and covering up the truths and facts of reality. In a video released via YouTube hours after the President's audio message, Anonymous noted: "The people of the world are blinded by the goodness they WISH to hear rather than to face the facts of the evils and step up to change them. Our governments enjoy taking advantage of our weaknesses as humans to give up everything to feel happy and secure. This world view and acceptance of political correctness is just the contributing factor to the dumbing down of the populous. Humanity, across the globe, must wake up to the unsettling and very real truths and disregard the policy of political correction.... We Are Anonymous, We Are Legion, We Do Not Forgive, We Do Not Forget, Project Mayhem 2012, Expect Us." **Today, in a regular meeting with journalist, president of EAJ was asked about the words of President Spencer: "We are all human and we can all understand what it means to lose a loved one. As a person, I can understand that President Spencer is affected and responds from his personal frustration and sadness. However, the responsibility of the ruler has to go beyond their personal feelings and should not allow them to dismiss its capacity to govern. A president can not leave his post for weeks allowing all kinds of speculations arise that are jeopardizing the economy of Everett and therefore the economy of the entire West. Given the uncertainty of not knowing where the president is, what she thought would do investors? How she thought the stock market respond?Personally, and this is not more than a personal opinion, I believe that President Spencer should consider the possibility of resigning and, if not, I guess Everett's legal system provides for the possibility of an impeachment process because I think unfortunately the personal circumstances of the President preclude the possibility of governing the criteria and objectivity necessary. If this occurs in a small country without international weight it would not be so terrible, but when that happens in one of the world powers it endangers us all." ***A Department of Commerce spokesperson states "there is no sensible reason for anyone to be panicked about economic issues for any reason. The Union of Everett is strong and quite stable." Current standing President, Secretary of Defense Jason Harris noted "I do not support any impeachment of a completely sane elected official who is and has always been capable of leading this great nation." **Australian Prime Minster Matthew Hill, today was only meet with large protest from extremely liberal, LGBT parties and as well with a number of Atheist protesters. While trying to talk to some of the leader's infront of the building, Hill was violently assulted in the face by an unknown advicate. After walking back into the Prime Ministers Office, Hill stated, "Well, politics can get dirty, I'd have to say it was just another trouble maker, whom was not really part of the protest. I just think its strange how such an large group of people can form after a speech from a foregin government." *Three powerful earthquakes rattle the world with an 8.6 magnitude quake in Sumatra, Indonesia followed by an 8.2 magnitude after shock, which activated the PAFF DRA's joint Indian Ocean Tsunami Reaction Plan. Only days earlier, southern Mexico was struck by a 6.3 magnitude aftershock. *Two powerful tremors rock the Mexican territory of Baja California, registering at magnitude 6.9 and a second aftershock of 6.2. The quakes were felt as far north as Tucson, Arizona. *Prinsesse Anne Bernise Eriksson is rescued from the Christian extremist group the CFWW in an Everetti raid on an apartment in the New Orleans French Quarter. Konge Mathius publicly speaks about the rescue of his sister being a miracle at the hands of the combined Everetti task force, and awards the Knight Honour of Konge Mathius II to President/Dame/Lady Spencer and a handful of the task force agents. The Hus Eriksson has requested that Anne return to Copenhagen when her situation becomes less critical. *Any shipbuilders interested in developing the Cascadian Navy are requested to send a detailed explanation of what they will do. *With the Grand Yarphese Republic being reduced to half its former size, the Allied States Foreign Affairs Department states it will be monitoring the newly-formed nations to determine the economic, social and political future of relations. *The Skandinavisk diplomatic envoy in Tavoy is evacuated while the embassy's security team is spotted destroying information on the roof of the building. The government has declared that it will be moving its embassy to Saigon, not trusting the newly formed states in the region to contain such diplomatic importance. Skandinavia contacts the government of Yarphei offering condolences to their loses. A fund of k''2,000,000 is reported to have been sent personally from the Monark to the Premier of Yarphei. *6.7 magnitude earthquake strikes near Santiago, Chile on April 17th, only days after a week of powerful quakes in Mexico and Indonesia. *Skandinavisk Princess Anne Bernise Erikkson I, after three days of recovery from surgery to repair a broken rib and arm fracture acquired during her kidnapping, is released from Fort Kentucky Air Force Base's on base military hospital. Transported via Air Force One to Everett City, Anne and President Spencer and the Secretary of State Barack Obama are scheduled to fly to Skandinavia for Anne's reuniting with her family and Everetti-Skandinavian talks on Thursday. **Anne is said to be in constant emotional distress after the traumatizing events, as reported by her spokesperson from New York City. She is currently residing in East Park Manor with President Spencer for emotional support. *Cascadia celebrates eight years of independence. **Minister of Foreign Affairs of Euskadi has traveled to Cascadia to participate in the celebrations of Independence Day. ''"We are here to celebrate together this important event for our friends at Cascadia and bringing a message of friendship from the Basque people."- Shee said. *Recent global instability has led to an increase in economic activity in western European nations. France, Euskadi, the UK, Skandinavia, Switzerland, Ireland, Spain, Portugal and West Germany have reported large scale economic growth since the global upheaval in Asia and Eastern Europe. Stock prices are raising for a large number of Western European companies, and a full economic and civic recovery is foresighted from the events in February. *The Evertti delegation, along with Prinsesse Anne and members of the Imperial Guard, arrive at the nearly deserted Copenhagen Airport. Their path through the aiport is filled with decor in the style of the Royal colours. Their procession to Rosenborg begins at 5:15pm, with the royal convoy following an elaborately decorated path down O2 and the E20. Copenhagen public transit and traffic is halted in the Downtown area. Displays of both the Skandinavisk and Evertti flag adorned with gold, silver, platinum and gems are flown all throughout the path. People line the streets to celebrate the return of Prinsesse Anne. The convoy is following a marching parade of the Imperial Guard in silver and golden armour. They arrive at Rosenborg at 6:45pm after the parade and procession, greeted by the Royal Family and top government officials. A large civilian celebration is held in the Garden, while very important persons arrive at the Castle for a dinner and talks. Top Skandinavisk chefs serve European delicacies in the finest manour at the Rosenborg Banquet. *Several reports of anti-Catholic movments have begun to arise, to lead marches, protests, and remove Papal influence in several nations in the world. After the release of Prinsesse Anne, the group that captured her, whom seen to affilated with Catholic orgins, with remarkes of "..all of South, North America, as well with Europe becoming under control by the Vatican in a theocractic state..." has caused major amounts offense to Catholic's. In southern Union of Everett, several churches have called out to praise Prinsesse Anne, and to condem the Catholic Church, and its widspread control, as well with supposedly corrupting the minds of freemen. In northern Europe, the nations celerbrate the return of Prinsesse Anne, and have lead protests against Catholic Churchs, in England, Scandinavia and Germany. While mostly peaceful, some attacks have been reported, with several churches being vandalized. *The Treaty of Cardiff is signed by the United Commonwealth of Australia & New Zealand with the United Kingdom, Matthew Hill and Thomas Williams met today in Wales to sign the treaty, after several years from OIS attacks and war, the two nations agreed on a stronger devotion to protection, as well with giving Australia a seat inside the British Parliament. *Joint efforts between the United Nations, Uganda, Congo, Central Africa, South Sudan and Everetti Operation: Child Shield is reported to have significantly damaged Joseph Kony's LRA activities in Africa. The joint forces of UN, African and Everetti forces are reported by the Department of Defense to have made significant strides in stopping the LRA's extreme abuses against children in the region. 1 *The world record is set for the world's largest simultaneous dancing flash mob. Led by actor Alfonso Ribeiro of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, who played Carlton Banks, in Los Angeles, in the U.S., massive flash mobs also appeared in cities such as Everett City's Hollywood borough, New York's Times Square and (insert your participants). 2 *3.8 magnitude quake shakes southern California. The epicenter was located 55 miles northeast of Los Angeles. May *1: As every first of May, the world feast of workers took place in Berlin today. All SED leaders with the Secretary General Sammer at the head have participated in official events. After the offering to the Martyrs of the Homeland, a military parade took place where once again Nationale Volksarmee has demonstrated its tremendous potential. In the presence of Communist leaders from around the world, Secretary General Sammer has encouraged them to continue the struggle for socialism spread to all corners of the world. *Deployment of the Northern and Western fleets off the United Commonwealth of Australia & New Zealand coast to the Atlantic Ocean was reported today by British Prime Minister, Daniel Anderson said that "..the war against Brazil will not be tolerated, an thus should suffer at the hands of the west..". Two of the former Republican Aircraft Carriers as well with several battleships and envoy ships were deployed and are going to be able to station in Cape Town by later May. The United Kingdom will launch is two brand new Queen Elizabeth Class into Gilbraltor with several battleships as envoy's. **In a televised address to the nation, the Lehendakari has announced that the government has obtained authorization from the parliament to send a military contingent in support of the Brazilian Liberation Army. The government want to show the commitment of the Basque People with freedom and that Euskadi will be always with our British allieds. In the coming days the first contingent of soldiers will depart from the bases in the Caribbean. Likewise, the government has announced that over the past few weeks, security in the African provinces has been tightened by sending new brigades and air squadrons. *Protests across Europe swell massively as the Amazon Conflict and Third World War continue. Many call for the official, and final, end of the war through a neutral Status Quo agreement between the OIS and PAFF. The Monarki of Skandinavia has also ended relations with the OIS, officially breaking any Skandinavisk involvement with the alliance. *6: Turkicstan deploys 1,700 of Turkicstans Armed Force's troops are deployed to Brazil, to assist in driving Madinkan Forces out of the country, dispite many diagreements in the country. *Mandinkan president Maurice Williams is arrested by Interpol while attending a UN meeting in New York City. **East Bulgaria fully condemns the arrest of Mr. Willams. Despite viewing his government and its policies with contempt and pitying his fascist style, The Office of The S.S. released a message saying that "the west arrested poor Maurice since they were desperate to stop him and could not find another way" and "if only he were communist, he would not be in this situation", hinting that The Republic wold have helped him. *Protests in Skandinavia turn violent as people begin to light cars on fire and attack local shops in Stockholm, Oslo and Copenhagen. Minor incidents have also been reported in Gotäborg, Malmö, Bergen, Stavanger and Aarhus. The police are not able to cope with the protesters, who are demanding Skandinavia's government stay out of foreign affairs and leave the United Nations. Two people have been killed in clashes between civilians and protesters. The National Police is monitoring the protests currently. *Socialist Ségolène Royal swept to victory in France’s presidential election on Sunday and became the first re-elected French President. Royal led conservative ex-presdient Nicolas Sarkozy by 51.3% to 48.7% with 83% of votes counted, the Interior Ministry said, bringing the centre-left back to government in Paris. *The Allied States officially declares war on the Mandinka Federation because of recent threats to AS supporters and civilians. Troops who are not involved with the Brazilian campaign nor the Middle Eastern War will begin deploying to Camp Newfound Hope. **United Commonwealth Military forces in Cape Town, now housing Australia's naval power has set out 15,000 troops into South Africa, into Zimbabwe to Camp Newfound Hope, with the aid of South African transport, the troops arrived on May 9th. **South Africa, Botswana, Zimbabwe and Namibia show interest in joining the African Liberation Forces (ALF). *'''' The Vatican officially excommunicates Maurice and Josephine Williams for their crimes agains humanities and tarnishing the good name of the Christian Church. *Following the news of the excommunication of the Mandinka leaders, the Katagamian Church is founded, and all property of the Catholic Church in Mandinka and the African Brotherhood is seized and turned over to the new church. *Top-Brazilian rebels are evacuated from the Amazon via EcruFox escort for New Bay City. The Brazilian embassy is converted to the new headquarters of the Brazilian government-in-exile. *The Skandinavisk government calls for an immediate recall of over 9,000 LGBT in the Grønne Brigade who are serving in Brazil. Aide camps in Belem, Manaus, Macapa and Santarem are are expected to close because of the massive loss of supplies and personnel for the locations. The LGBTs are departing from their respective city by tomorrow, however it is unknown how the government of Mandinka Brazil will react to the numerous LGBTs who are requesting asylum in Skandinavia. About 2,300 Brazilian LGBT persons have already been booked to be evacuated by the military. *Vanev forces in member states Equatorial Guinea, the Central African Republic and Trinidad and Tobago are readied in case war (involving Mandinka) breaks out and Mandinka or Everett attempts to invade them. Vanev also sends troops to non-members (but (generally) Vanev-friendly) Togo, Senegal and Venezuela in case of war. *Following a state-wide vote, the Autonomous Zone of Alaska approves joining the Union of Everett as the 40th State of the Union. Alaska's official inauguration into the Union is scheduled for June 1st, 2012. *A series of power plants in Brazil suddenly over load and shut down. Phone lines and internet connections are reported to be down, and satellites broadcasting in Brazil lose contact with their respective organizations. All communication connections to southern Brazil are temporarily downed. *The Skandinavisk government warns Mandinka to halt the mobilization of its fleet. Nonetheless, national security measures are begging, and the government has activated the entirety of all Provincial Guards. Civilians in Denmark, Norway, Iceland and the Faroe Islands are told to minimize outdoor activities for the time being. *Skandinavia sends a second warning to the advancing Mandinka fleet, now off the coast of the Canary Islands. The Skandinavisk government states that it will begin attacking the fleet if they come within 200 kilometers of Britain. The Thorhammer Space Missile programme is activated along with the Vedrnofsr missile shield. Skandinavia will give a final warning tomorrow before declaring a state of emergency. The Parlamentet's first May meeting tomorrow will continue as planned. The government is now looking for its European and American allies to come to aide the nation is necessary. Coastal defense batteries in Iceland, Denmark, Norway and the Faroe Islands have been activated. *Union of Everett FDA announces approval for use of HIV treatment medication Truvada as an HIV preventative treatment. Studies reviewed by the FDA on the Allied States' company Gilead Sciences Inc. product has shown the effectiveness of the drug in preventing and reducing transmission of HIV between infected and non-infected partners by 75%. The federal government stated it was ready to approve the drug for use in non-infected persons who are at high risk of acquiring the disease. 1 *The Skandinavisk government offers ''k''5 billion to the Mandinka Federation in a desperate attempt for them to end their assault on Skandinavia. The Skandinavisk government will also track down and hand over the hackers responsible for the attacks if the Mandinka government wills it. *Northern Europa is struck by a 6.0 magnitude earthquake, killing 7 and displacing thousands. 8 *The Skandinavisk government announces that it is ending further immigration from the Middle East, Africa and Asia. Special cases, however, will still be allowed to enter and transmute their legal status to Skandinavia. Immigrants who have earned citizenship will be allowed to stay. Otherwise, the government is now deporting those who do not have citizenship in the country. Refugees from South America are also being allowed asylum. *The Office of the Preisdent of France released a statement saying that "closing the door to immigration is not the solution to terrorist problems" and they also said that Skandinavia should "reconsider its heavy stance." *In response to an Al Qaeda call for cyber war style Jihad against the West, the Union of Everett severs internet connections to Pakistan resulting in significant website access outages in Middle Eastern countries including Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Yemen and Egypt. The President commented on the actions, "Well they can't bitch about inappropriate Twitter trends anymore can they." 2 *Taliban terrorists in Afghanistan poison 122 girls at a school. 3 *Mandinka announces withdrawl from Brazil. PAFF GLF and Disaster Response Administration forces have been mobilized and deployed on the highest alerts following the announcement claiming that anthrax has been used to poison water supplies in the war torn nation. PAFF states the resulting ecological devastation may cause intense water and food shortage not only in Brazil, but globally, as a major exporter of food products has been quarantined by PAFF DRA officials. **Everetti luxury vacation cruise lines Royal Caribbean and Carnival announce their plans to deploy nearly a dozen cruise vessels to Brazil to provide support of the PAFF joint task force in responding to the biohazard crisis in Brazil as a result of Mandinkan bio terrorism. *Texas announces the momentary halt of petroleum investing in Venezuela and Argentina until the current situation in South America can be resolved. Current business transactions with the Argentine National Oil Company are recessed, and the government has advised Texan business persons in Argentina to momentarily return to Texas. *In a shocking reaction to Mandinkan representative to the UN's comment and announcement at the UN, the Union of Everett federal government has announced that the INS has revoked the citizenship of all Mandinkans who live within the Union of Everett as per Executive Order of the President. The events have sent shockwaves throughout the federal government and nationally in reaction to Mandinka's comments and President Spencer's reaction, Everetti citizens have taken to the streets in support of the President's statements. NYPD has reportedly been forced to take action to keep protesters away from the UN building following the tossing of a molotov cocktail at the Mandinkan flag pole in front of the building. The flag was notably left to burn as FDNY stood by ignoring the flaming Mandinkan flag. **Following the end of a Mandinkan announcement at the UN building in New York City, Representative to the UN Fanta Haidalla of Mandinka is shot and killed by a sniper. NYPD later confirm the shooter who then went on to gun down another five Mandinkan personnel outside the UN building from his high rise window perch, was 27 year old retired Marine Corps veteran sharpshooter who served war campaigns in Iran and Somalia. The shooter then killed himself as law enforcement droids responded to the shootings. On the ground, NYPD SWAT teams and secret service agents detained another two Mandinkan personnel to be deported out of the country. *The Organization of Independent States has voted to eject Mandinka for crimes against humanity. *The Texan government has announced that the Texas Rangers will begin working to secure oil fields in Brazil, as well as liberate a small portion of cities in Paraguay, Bolivia and Southern Brazil. The government has stated that the action is justified for the safety of Texan citizens operating in Argentina and Venezuela, and is therefore not breaking the constitution. *Following a series of military and political setbacks, Maurice Williams steps down as Supreme Commander of the Mandinka Federation. In his palce, his daughter, Brianna Williams, assumes leadership of Mandinka. *Union of Everett forces give Mandinka 72 hours to vacate Brazil completely before assaults against its remaining forces in South America commence. *A large explosion in Downtown Houston occurs at Tranquility Park. Officials have claimed that the operation was perpetrated by Mandinka SAAD forces, and was in retaliation for Lone Star Shine Down. Presider Gonzales and Sovereign Jason have pushed forward a joint resolution in the Senate to declare War on Mandinka and begin the mobilization of the Ground Self Defense Forces for the invasion on Mandinka. *Upon confirmation that Mandinkan forces are destroying Brazilian property including schools and hospitals, joint forces of Everetti Air Force, Brazilians, PAFF GLF allies in the region and PDS attacks commence on Mandinkan forces in the major cities of Brazil. Aerial assaults including airstrikes against Mandinkan troops and loyalists at airports and sea ports have come under attack by PDS strikes and stealth attacks. Everett warns once more for Mandinka to get out immediately and not cause further damage or face intense assault against Mandinkan naval vessels on the coast of Brazil. A Mandinkan destroyer is struck by a PDS strike, severing the vessel in half. *The joint movement for a declaration of war against Mandinka is denied by the Texan Senate. The issue was quickly dismissed as against the constitution in its most obvious sense. However, a volunteer force that is being funded by several major corporations has gained the support of the Senate. The volunteers will enter Brazil on the 1st of June as a relief force to local authorities and the new intern government that is being structured with the help of the Texas Rangers. *Following a unanimous vote within the African Brotherhood, Mandinka has been requested to intergrate the member states of the Brotherhood into its territory. As of June 1st, Mandinka's population has doubled in size, and the size of its territory has tripled, thereby making Mandinka the single largest nation in Africa, and the second largest in size and fifth largest in population in the world. June *Mandinka occupies Jamaica at the request of the population there. 50,000 troops begin setting up bases and fortifications on the island, and portions of the LGBT population are exiled for their own safety. Jamaica's Prime Minister, Portia Lucretia Simpson-Miller, is sent to Mandinka for holding, and Colonel Gahiji Kwachum of the Mandingo Commandos assumes command of Jamaica as its military governor. **Texas gladly accepts a small sum of the Jamaican refugees, and thanks Mandinka and Jamaica for not killing them. The Secretary of State remarks "Finally, with the new government in Mandinka, the nation has shown some rational sense, and has taken to the security of a human demographic." A refugee camp has been constructed near Corpus Christi for the arrival and integration of the Jamaicans. **Union of Everett Navy vessels rescue Jamaican refugees, bringing them to Port-au-Prince naval station in the state of Haiti. Officials from the State Department state that the Jamaican LGBT refugees will have the option of temporary refugee status until changes of events or apply to become citizens. The Federal government condemns Mandinka's abuses of LGBT people in foreign nations. **The actions of Mandinka in Jamaica are expected to devastate the small island nation's tourism industry, which is one of its few major economy driving sources. **Construction plans for the Caribbean International Highway, which would have included Jamaica with CIH Route 5 Haiti-Jamaica, is halted until further notice. *Colonel Gahiji Kwachum is found dead in his Jamaican headquarters. Autopsy shows cause of death was poisoning via a cyanide, possibly consumed during a meal. Several other Mandinkan officers at the same headquarters fell sick, yet are expected to live. **In the wake of what many suspect to be Everetti assassination attempts, Jamaican citizens begin rioting in the streets. An effigy of President Spencer in burned in the streets along with an Everetti flag. Mandinka troops attempt to restore order. *Texas activates its Anti-Ballistic Missile System after the report of the governor's death in Jamaica. Fearing for the worst, the Senate has approved the restriction of travel to Jamaica, and urges Texan nationals in the country to return at once. *Colonel Gahiji Kwachum is replaced by Colonel Ceiku Savane, who asks the Jamaican citizens to stand down so that Mandinka can rebuild their country. He condemns Everett's actions, stating that Col. Kwachum what was best for the people. He states that their inference has only driven Jamaica into the arms of Mandinka, and may do the same with the other nations contemplating asking Mandinka for help as well. *The Chinese National Front being to deploy into Africa, and has set up the Anti-Mandinka Alliance, allied with India and other western nations to defeat the Mandinka threat. Such nations in Africa, included South Africa, Rhodesia under the rule of former Allied States General Michael Shepherd and all other African nations that have not been annexed by Mandinka have joined with China in its effort against the enemy nation. **The Mandinka Federation has begun using heavy artillery to shell the Anti-Mandinka Alliance bases in to their invasion fo Africa. African nations that aligned themselves against Mandinka have been targetted for heavy VX attacks. Some 150,000 troops have been deployed to Southern Africa from their position in the Angola and Kinshasa-Congo states. **Chinese deploys two million soldiers into Nambia, and several other nations bordering the Mandinka Federation, China targets the Mandinka Federation with nuclear weapons. *The Mandinka government reveals their legalizing of pedophilia to simple joke, leaving citizens very confused. No one in the country was amused. **President Spencer of the Union of Everett is noted as commenting in a sarcastic tone, "Ha ha, oh wow, my sides are splitting." *Brianna Williams is temporarily replaced by her older brother, Benjamin Williams as Supreme Commander, while she "collects herself". Benjamin is considered a moderate within Mandinka political circles, and seems determined to end the "stupidity" of Mandinka's recent actions. *The Skandinavisk Rådgivende of Internal Affairs, Office for the Environment releases a report that states the world must enter another massive conflict with an extraordinary loss of life for the global environment to stabilize, and the historical cycle to continue. The Director of the Office has stated that "The global historical cycle of massive economic growth, then a distraught global conflict must continue. As the Renaissance led to the New World Conflicts, the Industrial Revolution led to World War One and Two, and now with our globalization in recent years must be a crescendo of the current World War Three. The cycle must continue for our future generations to live in stability." *ISIINN, the primary state sponsored media network in Skandinavia, reveals a shocking insight on what is really happening at the Black bloc riots in its major cities. The rioters have been attacking Muslims and other peoples of extremely diverse ethnic background. The National Police immediately intervenes in the protests and apprehends most of the attackers. Over 560 have been arrested in several major cities. Most diverse citizens have been killed, but some were taken to the hospital in extremely critical condition. Most attackers have been identified as members of the Fascist Alliance. **Several Norman National Guardsmen have been deployed into the streets of Caen, as well into Rouen, in response to a series of riots that has spilled over from its Scandinavian counterpart. The riot police were able to contain the small Fascist Alliance protest in Rouen late afternoon with no real resistance. *Venus passes in front of the sun in a rare venus transit event. The planet was visible as a small dot crossing in front of the sun in view of skywatchers living in the Pacific Ocean and eastern Asia. 1 *Following four years of enhanced research and testing, the Union of Everett, Department of Health announces that a total of ten people have been successfully cured of HIV and AIDS. 2 3 *The Imperium Skandinavisk Parlamentet issues that it plans to annex Finland with the approval of the Soviet government. Protests for the unification break out near the Skandinavisk-Soviet border, calling for an end to the "occupation" of the country. *Kisiwani astronauts arrive above their lunar destination. Their shuttle begins to unload their equipment, and begin work on a lunar base, with to expand it into a colony. *The United Commonwealth has announced today that after the space lauanch of the Kisiwani space craft, that the radioativity of the Uluru Shard had been lowerd to measures in which the marker could be inspected. It has been reported through leaked information that the largest noticable marking was the image of the Pleiades, which shows a large figure pointing too the celestial group. *Texas' Senate passes the Act of the New Era (2012 law); stating that the Texan Self Defense Forces shall be reformed entirely into an active military force. Already, citizens are encouraged to enlist in the new Sovereign Armed Forces. *The Texan national government begins the seizure and breakdown of several international firms, stating it was the final segment of the national economic plan instated in 2006. The ownership of Remington Arms, Northdrop Grumman, Boeing, Raytheon, General Dynamics, Lockheed-Martin, and Smith & Wesson in Texas are transited into several new federated corporations. While only the offices of said corporations have been seized, the government promises a $45 billion tax return to the Everett government. *Seven United States decided to raise the Southern Cross flag above their capital's, declaring themsleves protected states inside the Australian and New Zealander's hands until a new United States government plan can arise. *Several political analysts note increased political instability worldwide is extremely uncharacteristic of past history. Because of this, they took part in a project named "Operation Facepalm," hosted in Benelux, which researches and apposes said political and military instability. Events of note: **Australia and New Zealand now protect former United States. **Countries rise and fall in a matter of months since the 1950s. **Nobody knows who is their government anymore. **The world has turned into a complete and utter circus. *After several talks with Texan officals over tense relations between Mexico and Texas, Australian-Texan Embassador Williams Kinely has concluded in a report to both the Mexican and Everett governments that an Texan-Mexican war is imminent, and that all three nations should work to calm tensions before a full blown war happens. **The Department of State responds by reaffirming Everetti policies against launching any forms of military combat against "fellow Americans". The State Department announced neutrality in any conflict citing that "we have policies against fighting with our North American allies. This continent should never face war on its soil." **Huria has announced that in response to beliefs of a war in North America, it will be sending 25,000 additional troops to Jamaica to strengthen the garrison there, and protect the island from possible attacks should a war in the region happen. July *The United Nations International Arms Trade Treaty begins today at the UN headquarters in New York City, where world governments will discuss an international treaty to regulate international arms transfers. 1 **At deliberations for the Arms Trade Treaty, the Union of Everett threatens to veto the international law if specific content in the treaty threaten the rights of civilian gun owners, both within the Union of Everett or abroad. 2 **In an odd act of agreement to its old enemy, the Hurian Federation agrees that if the new treaty threatens the gun owners of Huria, some 98% of the population, then Huria too will veto the treaty. Oddly, this comes from a nation that has long defied the UN and its regulations, and has been closed off to the world since the 1970s. Thus, speculation as to how the treaty would effect Huria has abounded. *Hurian Supreme Commander, Benjamin Williams, makes the formal request at the UN that Everetti President, Kaitlyn Spencer, be tried and imprisoned for multiple felonies, the most daming of these by the sanctioning of the murders of Colonel Gahiji Kwachum on June 2 in Jamaica, and the Hurian UN Representative Fanta Haidalla May 27 outside of the UN Headquarters. **The Union of Everett denies any involvement in the death of the Colonel in Jamaica and states the government is not responsible for the actions of a civilian murderer, who has since committed suicide. In retort, the Department of Justice has submitted a massive paper box filled with nearly 50 pounds of letters and documents of charges to the ICC and United Nations listing the crimes committed by the Hurian government since its formation, including lists of the names of those who died, including children and women and unborn fetuses, in atrocities such as Huria's Brazilian genocides, its anti-homosexual genocide within its own homeland and varied mass murders of innocent non-combatants and hundreds of pages of documented civilian infrastructure deliberately targeted by the Hurian military including schools and hospitals. The result causes much of the UN assembly to ignore Huria's absurd demands for justice. **Huria pursues the matter, and world listens as new evidence is presented against Everett, including a secret video show the shocking covert mission to murder Col. Kwachum. *On the 9th of July, an unusually large amount of protesters emerge out of the Mexican city of Nuevo Laredo, near the Texan border. These protesters start a peaceful riot on the borderline. **For two hours, the protests remain peaceful, until Texans from Laredo, Texas, form a counter-protest group of basically equal size to meet the Mexicans. As these two groups start noticing each other, both become more and more violent. **The next day, as both Texan and Mexican border authorities struggle to keep their respective populations under control as there has already been a breach in the border itself. During said breach, one Mexican citizen was killed while nine others were injured. Six Texans were also injured before authorities closed the breach. **As the day draws to a close, riot police from both sides of the border assemble and start pushing the protesters away from the border. Within half an hour, the protesters disperse. *Following the threats to ban Huria from the United Nations for what Huria said was "daring to speak out against the status quo", Huria has left the organization stating that it was not united and run by tyrants. The Hurian Federation formed a new alliance of nations deticated to true unity, known as the Axis of the Free, which would be the opposite of the UN in many ways, the first and foremost being the formation of a permanent peacekeeping force. *Supreme Commander Benjamin Williams reports from the moon as the Huria relocates its capital from Defiance to Retribution. Retribution is to serve as that the governments safe zone, far from fusion warheads and SDI systems. The lunar-based railguns ensure that Hurian forces can hit any part of the earth, and bypass sattelite defense systems. Additionally Huria claims the moon for itself, threatening to destroy any shuttles headed to the moon. A Hurian commander knocks down the American flag planted by Neil Armstrong in 1969, and replaces it with a Hurian flag. *The Retribution colony on the moon has been declared fake by the Hurian government. The knocking down and replacement of the American flag with a Hurian one wasin fact real though. The government did annouce that it had been building a railgun network on the moon instead, with five large weapons already under construction. **The Texan government sends a team of über billionaires to attack the Hurian colony. Madonna, Paris Hilton, Lady Gaga and Bill Gates are all taking part in the attack, armed with high yield fusion weapons. The Texan government also sends speakers so Lady Gaga can old the first concert ever on the Moon. **Horrified by the attack, Hurian forces detonated a nuclear bomb to wipe out the monsters. There are no survivors. **The Texan government hacks into Hurian broadcasts, and replaces all with music created by Paris Hilton and Justin Bieber. **Huria discovers a failed attempt to break into their brocasting system and replace music with songs of two celebraties that have been marked for death by the Hurian government. **Huria and Texas annouce to the world their wargame to test the defenses of both nations. Both parties are satisfied with the results, and have ended their project. **Public Relations agencies are puzzled by the Texan government after reporting their respective celebrities were not involved in the scheme. The Texan government announces it was a show of how idiotic the Hurian idea of a moon colony was, and wanted to match the idiocy with a respective response. **Alex Mert, American Representative of Operation Facepalm, notes the childish behavior of some world leaders, referring specifically to this incident. *Union of Everett slams the French Supreme Court in response to the French court's order against Google to censor search terms such as "torrent", among others. *Thousands of Hurian soldiers and aid workers are shipped off to the Caribbean to begin work on upgrading the infaustructures of nations such as Cuba and the Dominican Republic. Huria has been granted permission to work in these nations ad establish miliary bases in them in exchange for economical and political assistance. The first part of the Hurian troop surge begins. *The Novaya Zemlya Free Republic warns the Hurian Federation, and the Union of Everett for that matter, that if military invasion of any of the Caribbean Vanev states occurs, the Free Republic and the rest of Vanev will retaliate. The Vanev members states in the Caribbean are Antigua and Barbuda, Dominica, St Kitts and Nevis, St Lucia, St Vincent and the Grenadines and Trinidad and Tobago, with Bahamas and Grenada as associate members. A recon Vanev intelligence unit has already been sent to Trinidad and Tobago to investigate Hurian units there, and support paramilitary units have been sent to Trinidad and Tobago and St Vincent and the Grenadines in case of war. **A message from the Hurian War Council has been sent to the Vanev leaders suggesting they remember who their superiors are. Retailiation will be meet with extermination. **The Union of Everett Department of Defense and PAFF representatives, representing the CARICOM organization, warn Huria to stay out of sovereign nations and stop interfering in their governments. Everetti naval vessels and other PAFF vessels already in the region deploy to ensure the security of Caribbean OIS, PAFF, IOM and Vanev members. The Planetary Alliance For Freedom Secretary General announces, "The world will not tolerate another Brazil in the Caribbean and will do all in its power to ensure the innocent lives in the Caribbean islands are safe from Hurian genocide." **The War Council warns that CARICOM will be destroyed if it continues to spread lies of Hurian missions. A fleet is dispatch to the Caribbean Ocean, and the Jamaican and Dominican governments are alerted to Everetti military buildup in the region. *A man in Colorado opens fire in a movie theater, killing 12 and injuring 58 others. Officials confirm the suspect, who was arrested, had deeply premeditated and planned the attack. 2 **The United States President Moore and Prime Minister Jackson expressed deepest sympathy for the victims of the shooting. Jackson also announces on the news, that the man will recieve an free trial, but many assume he will recieve an death penalty for manslaughter. *The Hurian Federation declares war on Venezuela as part of its regime change program to remove the corrupt Chavez government, and place a friendly government in place of the old one. **The Texan government states that it will take defensive actions against Huria if Texan petroleum interests are attacked. The government prepares the 1st and 2nd Infantry Regiments for immediate deployment to protect Maracaibo Refinery, Lake Maracaibo Oil Field, and the Venezuelan Coastal Oil Fields. ***The Union of Benelux requests of the Kingdom of Texas to act on its behalf and protect Beneluxembourgian oil interests in Venezuela, not limited to but including Shell facilities. Meanwhile, top executives with Beneluxembourgian citizenship are ordered by the Royal Government to go to the Benelux embassies and consulates across the country, and wait out the situation. ***Huria assures that Beneluxembourgian citizens, as well as those of other nations will be allowed to exit the country while there is still time. Any nationals killed in the fighting are of no concern to Huria, and have been duly warned. ***While His Royal Majesty's Navy continues to secure Beneluxembourgian territories in the Caribbean, an air force flight is dispatched from Curaçao to deliver all Beneluxembourgian nationals to the provincial capital in Oranjestad, Aruba. **The Sovereign Oceanic Fleet is prepared also to be deployed to protect cargo ships, oil rigs and other sea-based operations. ***The Texan government sends the 3rd Elite Battalion to protect the Aruba dependency, and also activates a second detachment from the Oceanic Fleet to protect Beneluxembourgian sea based interests. **The American government states that has opened its borders to the future war refugees should the situation become genocidal, and the United States Air Force is prepared to be deployed should the need to attack arise. **A Vanev military force with 2500 soldiers is deployed to Trinidad and Tobago to both assist Venezuela and defend the Caribbean Isles. The Novaya Zemlya Free Republic government opposes the invasion and demands Huria withdraw, with Minister of Foreign Affairs Yuri Avanev stating "nobody wants another Brazil; nobody except you, it seems". In addition, a 1500-man unit is deployed to Hispaniola and Jamaica. **The Hurian War Council warns the Vanev to read its dispatches carefully before making accusations. Poor public annoucements will force Huria's hand. **The Hurian government acknowledges that no genocidial actions will be taken if possible. The Grey Fleet is deployed to the region to prevent refugees from fleeing the fighting by sea. **PAFF GLF forces including Union of Everett, Central American, Mexican, Brazilian and international aid forces from the UN, PAFF, OIS and other organizations begin allowing the mass fleeing of civilians from Venezuela. Everetti naval vessels which had already been in the Caribbean throughout the aid missions during the Amazon Campaign war have activated and begin operations to evacuate foreign nationals from Venezeula and the evacuation of the Everetti embassy and consulates. Everetti forces in Brazil along the border of Venezuela being routing refugees into a secure Everetti/Brazilian refugee center which had existed int he far north-west of the nation since the Amazon Campaign and Hurian invasion and genocide of Brazil in 2008. Military aircraft, which had since been evacuating Brazilians now evacuate fleeing Venezuelans, among many, fleeing LGBT people fearing their mass murders. *With the Venezuelan government scrambling, the Texan government charters Citgo to overtake its Venezuelan parent, PDVSA. Petroleum and natural gas wells under PDVSA are secured by the recently arriving Texan Army forces, and coastal refineries along with oceanic rigs are secured by the Texan Oceanic Fleet's 1st, 2nd and 3rd Battlegroups. *With the Hurian Federation continuing its invasion of Venezuela, Prime Minister Jackson ordered the Extraction of Hugo Chávez's family from Venezuela and be given political asylum within the United States. Although under fire from groups across the the world, but Jackson stated that they have done nothing wrong, and will be given asylum within the US, whether the other nations like it or not. The team was deployed in the morning with assistance from the Colombian government, and by 1:00pm local time, the Chávez family was extracted. **With the Venezuelan head of government missing, Texan troops centered around Lake Maracaibo take over the city of Maracaibo and its surrounding area. *Outraged by the disappearance of Hugo and his family, the War Council nearly orders the destruction of the country. However, cooler heads prevail, and a politician loyal to the Texas government is installed into power. Hurian and Jamaican troops withdraw, leaving the Texan forces in command of the country. *The 4th and 5th Elite Regiments arrive to take control of Caracas, while the 4th Battlegroup of the Oceanic Fleet is deployed to take control of the rest of Venezuela's coast. The Duchy of Venezuela is established, and the Texan government begins a search to eliminate any military officials still loyal to Venezuela. **A statement from the Sovereign is released; "Texas accepts Venezuela as a gift from the people of Huria. With the establishment of this duchy, Texas promises to insure the same liberties are gifted to the Venezuelans as the Texans have. We mean in no way to offend the former governments allies, but we do humbly ask that Texas remains partial sovereignty over the nation." **Stocks in Texas begin to rise with the new chance of business in an undeveloped nation. **Diplomats along with oil lobbying groups from the Union of Benelux request Texas make no attempts to nationalize its assets in Venezuela. The Union is willing to enter in a partnership with Texas or sign a treaty detailing the country's future business in Venezuela. ***The Department of Commerce states; "The Venezuelan's nationalized oil industry has been overtaken completely by it's Texan subsidiary Citgo. The Texan government is barred from interfering in the economic affairs of its companies, and requests that you contact Citgo for their assurance in this matter. We have reports that Citgo is breaking PDVSA into smaller Confederated Companies. International shares of the Venezuelan oil trade will remain untouched by Texas and the Duchy. *The Omaha-based railroad company, Union Pacific, gained control over the Mexican rail network after the company bought Grupo México and Kansas City Southern de México from their respective owners. The purchase gained Union Pacific most, if not, all of the rail network in Mexico. Union Pacific already owned 80% of the rail lines in the former United States, which includes rail lines in the western states of Australia, Cascadia, and an few states in Everett. *Huria welcomes Mozambique, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Malawi, and Zambia into the federation as four new districts. This is the first permanent expansion since 1992. Other nations waiting to join the federation include Gabon, the Republic of the Congo, and South Sudan. Hurian troops have already been moved to these nations and others in anticipation for the next round of annexations. *Vanev, supported by the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic, sends a military unit of 10'000 to Equatorial Guinea, an associate member of said organisation. This is to protect the nation from the Hurian expansion/annexation campaigns. Vanev officials have stated that full Vanev member the Central African Republic will also receive troops soon. *The Hurian War Council annouces that this can not and will not be tolerated by Huria. Troops from the planned invasion force of Ethiopia, 240,000 troops, have been ordered to invade the Central African Republic, and 70,000 troops have been diverted from their posts in the Uganda Sector to take Equatorial Guinea. This has all come six months ahead of sceduale. The annexation has thus been pushed up. *Vanev starts the evacuation of Equatorial Guinea. Citizens and soldiers of Equatorial Guinea will be evacuated to the generally friendly island state Sao Tome and Principe. 25'000 Vanev troops have been deployed to Sao Tome and Principe, and Vanev sends urgent aid requests to Everett, Texas and the EAF. The military of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic has been alerted. A rogue Vanev/Equatorial Guinea general has taken and launched a missile into Kinshasa, Congo DR to hinder Huria. The general is believed to be fleeing to 4chanistan or the Free Republic. The NZFR branch of Anonymous starts a cyber-attack of major Congo DR and Uganda websites. **Texas states it will have no part in the conflict, as Huria is viewed as a mutual partner of Texas. The Department of States comments; "Huria and Texas have had perplexed but well relations, and Texas would not like to ruin such an important economic and military possibility. Let it be written that the Kingdom of Texas will never take up arms against Huria, even though some of their actions are viewed as more radical than those of Texas." *Australia & New Zealand launch into the Indian Ocean, its massive amounts of naval ships begin to exit it's ports to dominate the Indian Ocean. The Australian navy and Airforce will deploy troops into South Africa and it bordering states. Australian Prime Minister Matthew Hill lead the Parliament in a vote in favor of Retaliation Enforcement, which states that if any units of South Africa or Australia are fired upon, war will declared upon Huria. **In response to the move by Austraila, the Hurians have ordered the Black and Grey Fleets into the Indian Ocean, and warn that any attempt to invade Huria will result in the complete annhilation of the Austrailian people. **The American Government states that if you annihalate Australia, you will be killing thousands, if not, millions of Americans along with. And the United States will be forced to go to war. **Response for the Hurian War Minister: "Oh no, the Grand Rump State of America is going to hurt me! I better go hide under a rock like Bush and hope that my stable nation doesn't break up like Balkanized America. Save me Spencer!" **The Texan government daringly unveils the Chandelier Railgun, and threatens Huria to never insult their Western American brothers again. **Reponse from Jackson to Huria: "I would rather die with my fellow Americans, then watching them burn in nuclear holocaust!" **Huria annouces that no nuclear attacks were planned, and that the American government is overracting. Additionally, Huria secretly provides Texas with evidence of its thermal battery cannon program. They inform Texas that while they wish them no harm, Huria will defend itself from Texas if need be. **The American Government agrees that we overeacted, but usually annihation can be traced back to weapons of mass destruction of some sort. *Vanev officially changes the destination of the Evacuation of Equatorial Guinea from Sao Tome and Principe to Vanev associate member Benin. Benin is deemed safer for a number of reasons, including that it is not part of the territory claimed by Huria, it is an associate Vanev member and thus has a trustworthy government, and it has a larger military. Citizens of Sao Tome and Principe are evacuated also. Most of the Vanev military accompanies the citizens, though some remain in Equatorial Guinea and Sao Tome and Principe for intelligence and sabotage purposes. Citizens in the Central African Republic are evacuated to Chad, and the military in Lesotho (a full Vanev member) is alerted with haste. August *The North African Freedom Organisation is formed by the North African nations, with assistance by Vanev. It includes all the African nations not claimed by the Hurian Federation. The NAFO's purpose is to protect its members from external threats, including Huria. *The Hurian Federation orders its allies to leave NAFO, and assemble into the Stratocratic Coalition. Huria announces that it has spent too much manpower and money on these nations to let them fall into someone else's hands. Huria threatens to destroy any nation stands against them *The Southern African Confederacy is declared in Africa. *After two months in power Benjamin Williams steps down as Supreme Commander of Huria, handing power to his cousin Jasalyn Williams. He remarks that he only wished to see to it that Huria was finally at peace, and states that his mission is complete. *Following a day of reconciliation on the matter, the Kingdom of Texas leaves the United Nations. The Department of State begins operating on further increasing relations with Mexico and Central America, which is seen as more important than pleasing a petty and useless organization. *The Californian House of Representatives votes in favor of leaving the United Commonwealth of Australia & New Zealand after heated debates over leagalisation of non-religious marriage, in Sacramento the signed parchment of the Australian Acquirement of Western United States was today shredded, and Californians on all naval vessels begin to return to California, bringing most of the United Commonwealths navy, aircraft and military with it. The Australian allows for all property of California to return to its rightful owners. **With the removal of the Australians from the western four states - Utah, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, and California occupying only California and Nevada, the United States military launches Operation: Reunification, or the asborbtion of Utah, Wyoming, Idaho, and Montana back into the United States. General Rayomd F. Chandler states: "The Californians never legally aquirred the four states of Utah, Montana, Idaho, and Wyoming, and were aquirred by the Australians due to the social problems in California. We do believe that the four states are American territory, and we will take these four states back." **Californian President James Pultor, retuns with sending troops into the states of Utah, Montana, Idaho, and Wyoming. California's claims on the four states remain, but offers to sell back the lands to the United States. **The United States response: "How much per state?" *The United States Congress has voted on the beginning of major overhaul within the United States Armed Forces, with the United States Army being turned into the America Ground Self-Defense Force, and the Navy and Air Force reforms will begin sometime next week. *In what is possibly the largest coordinated cyber-attack ever, numerous organisations, including many national branches of Anonymous (including the Novaya Zemlyan and Everetti branches) crash Huria's Defiance Defense Perimeter and the Point Defense Network, and also heavily attack state networks in Tanzania, Uganda and Madagascar, crashing many. Some missiles are fired off accidentally as a result, but do little damage. Huria quickly withdraws its military from the Vanev-Hurian conflict in order to protect the core regions. In celebration, the Vanev coalition enters Equatorial Guinea, Sao Tome and Principe, the Central African Republic and Gabon, and new parts of the NAFO Buffer are created. A side effect of the cyber-attack causes blackouts in large parts of Defiance, leaving the Hurian War Council stranded. Two major Vanev/NAFO/UN forces are deployed: one to secure the islands surrounding Madagascar, and another to directly attack Defiance while the DDP etc. are down and capture the government. Category:Future World Category:Events